


Please Just See Me

by Tobi_Sparks



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Dead Keith (Voltron), Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Sad Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:33:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28345452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobi_Sparks/pseuds/Tobi_Sparks
Summary: He looked at the box. The box that was long enough to fit one of them. It was white and decorated with red and purple stripes. And on the top, there was a shallow hole to hold an object. It was a beautiful box. But it gave him no pleasure to look at. It was long enough to fit one of them. And it held one of them.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Please Just See Me

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in January 2019 and posted it on Amino. Now I've edited it slightly and taken it to ao3.
> 
> The song Lance is singing is a fan song by Caroline Faith on YouTube.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j9mPBhZWB5M

He looked at the box. The box that was long enough to fit one of them. It was white and decorated with red and purple stripes. And on the top, there was a shallow hole to hold an object. It was a beautiful box. But it gave him no pleasure to look at. It was long enough to fit one of them. And it held one of them.

It was his fault. It was all his fault. If he'd just gotten there sooner! Shiro kept telling him it wasn't his fault. That no one could have saved him. Allura tried to comfort him. She tried to tell him that they shouldn't mourn his death but celebrate his life. Even Kolivan had tried. He said he'd died for a noble cause and that they should all be proud of him. It's all a bunch of crap! 

No one knew exactly how to handle this. Shiro, Allura and Coran were trying to keep themselves busy. Pidge wouldn't leave her room. Hunk was in the kitchen, cooking up whatever he could think of. And Lance was in the room where no one ever went. The room where they kept the boxes that were big enough to fit one of them.

_'We were, like, rivals. You know, Lance and Keith, neck and neck._ _'_ That was all just crap Lance had made up. Sort of. He created the whole rivalry thing to hide that he'd had a massive crush on Keith. The truth was that every time he looked at the red paladin, he wanted to scream, 'please just see me!'

But he never did. The tears started to well. _"I'm sorry,"_ he sobbed, _"I'm so sorry."_ The tears fell. Then he started singing. Eyes pouring, he sang.

_"Hey there, Keith_

_I know there's no way you'll hear me_

_But I'll talk to you forever_

_Cause it makes me feel you're near me_

_Though you're not_

_Not like you ever cared a lot_

_About me_

_Stop."_

Everything was white. Then it wasn't. He was in a room—the room where no one ever went. There was a box. A box that was long enough to fit one of them. It was white and decorated with red and purple stripes. And on the top, there was a shallow hole to hold an object. In the spot lay his Marmora knife.

He saw Lance. Kneeling with his forehead against the box. He was crying. _"I'm sorry,"_ He sobbed, _"I'm so sorry."_ Then he started singing. Eyes pouring, he sang. 

"Lance," he said, but nothing. He just kept singing. "Lance, what's going on?" He walked towards him. _"_ _Lance!_ _"_ He was yelling now. And he was running, trying to grab hold of the blue paladin's shoulder. But he passed right through.

Keith stumbled as he passed right through Lance and the box. Something felt empty inside him. Like an armour that was inside his chest, holding everything in place and protecting it, had vanished. Everything was loose and crumbling to dust. 

_"Lance!_ _"_ He screamed. He could feel the sting in his eyes and behind his face, and he knew the tears weren't far behind. _"_ _Lance! Lance, tell me that didn't happen! Tell me that I imagined it!_ _"_ But he kept singing. Keith's eyes stung, and the tears were steaming. He had an ugly grimace. He knew that. 

_"Lance! Lance, please!_ _"_ He screamed. He was on his knees, not knowing where to put his hands. _"_ _Please! Please, I'm right here! I'm right here! I—_ _"_ He more or less swallowed the sentence. _"_ _Please just see me! Please! I need you to see me! I care! Please just see me!_ _"_

His hands were over his eyes. They grew wide as he realized what that box was. It was a coffin. And Keith was inside it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are appreciated but not mandatory!


End file.
